capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Gate
Gate (ゲイト Geito) is a character from the Mega Man X series of action platformers. He is the main antagonist of Mega Man X6. A Reploid scientist and former colleague of Alia, Gate's goal is the creation of the ultimate Reploid and a new world order for only supreme Reploids. He is completely devoted to his work and will do whatever it takes in order to achieve what he desires most. Gate is the creator of the eight Nightmare Investigators, the Zero Nightmare, High Max, and the Nightmare Virus itself, he is also partially responsible for the resurrection of Sigma. Biography Appearance Gate is a tall male Reploid in purple armor. His clear face is recognizable for his sharp purple eyes and a confident expression. Facially, Gate appears to be slightly older than X and Zero. His helmet is distinguished by a pair of metallic blades running across the sides and a diamond shaped blue gem. Another blue gem with the shape of a pentagon is located on the center of his chestplate. He is more defined however by his white lab coat featuring gold accents and cuffs. He wears a long white labcoat on top of his armor, adorned by golden bands around the collar and the wrists. Personality Gate is a devoted researcher with a cold and sarcastic attitude. In order to achieve his goals, he's willing to do everything necessary to get what he wants. During his time with the research team, unlike Alia, he broke research protocols by making his creations unanalyzable, causing him to become a social outcast. He became bitter and filled with hatred when his creations were destroyed by his very own colleagues, especially because Alia (who's often speculated to have felt romantic feelings for him) was part of the conspiracy. Like many of the villains in the series, Gate desires a Reploid government under his leadership, and will gain it by any means necessary. Gate believes that the best programs are completely unanalyzable, which is why he is so fascinated by X and Zero, and why he values the sample of Zero's DNA that he obtained so highly. Gate has a large ego and an irreverent personality. He is a genius in Reploid engineering and is not afraid of showing it, creating highly advanced Reploids in hopes of receiving recognition for his ability. However, when his creations are instead disposed of, Gate grows resentful of those who did not acknowledge his talent and isolates himself. Despite this, Gate appears to have some concern for the world, as he laments the damage caused by Eurasia. Alia also mentions in the ending of Mega Man X6 that she and Gate longed to create a program resistant to all viruses. However, any compassion Gate might have had is completely lost when he is infected by the virus in Zero's DNA; although he realizes that he is losing his sanity, he finds the sensation "liberating" and begins to dedicate himself solely to getting revenge on those who scorned him by creating a nation for high-end Reploids only. Story Researcher Days Gate used to work in a team of Reploid scientists, researching the potential of Reploid engineering. He was fascinated by the Maverick Hunters X and Zero because their body structures and DNA was a mystery to the world's finest scientists and researchers. Both of them were completely unanalyzable and their inner functions couldn't be fully understood. He saw it as a challenge to find a way of analyzing both of them or at least creating Reploids with similar attributes. Eventually, he succeeded and created eight Reploids whose DNA couldn't be analyzed by the other scientists: Commander Yammark, Rainy Turtloid, Shield Sheldon, Blizzard Wolfang, Blaze Heatnix, Infinity Mijinion, Ground Scaravich, and Metal Shark Player. Gate's Reploids were widely praised and used in various locations for several duties. However, this created jealousy and disdain between him and his colleagues, and they eventually began conspiring against him and his creations. Alia was also one of them, although unwillingly. All eight of his Reploids were either sabotaged while on duty or labeled Maverick, and as a result, all of them were destroyed. Broken and bitter, Gate left the research team, becoming an anchorite somewhere on Earth. However, things changed when he discovered some interesting remains while skimming through the wreckage at the crash site of Eurasia (the gigantic space colony that played a important role in Mega Man X5). Mega Man X6 Two weeks after the Eurasia incident, Gate visited the crash site. There, he found something. At first, he thought he had merely found a piece of junk, but it soon proved to be something far more powerful. It was a DNA sample of Zero. He immediately began analyzing it and after roughly a week of study, he had been turned insane by Zero's viral DNA; however, he called it a very "liberating" experience. With the help of the mysterious Reploid scientist Isoc, he managed to decrypt 99.98% of Zero's DNA, creating the Nightmare Virus from it, as well as the powerful Reploid High Max and resurrecting his eight dead creations. Both of them then came up with a plan to use Zero as a scapegoat for creating a new society of selected, powerful Reploids; independent from humanity, in an ideal state, led by Gate. To do this, he created a discolored, apparently insane copy of Zero, called the Zero Nightmare, which was then publicly blamed for the recent Maverick attacks by Isoc. Isoc encouraged Reploids all over the planet to join the Nightmare Investigators to hunt down and destroy the Zero Nightmare to bring back peace. Eventually, Gate would contact the Maverick Hunters upon their victory over his creations or a temporary defeat of High Max, inviting X and Zero (if found by X after the destruction of the Zero Nightmare) to challenge him. He later revealed to X/Zero that he didn't set up all this on his own, but with the help of Zero's DNA. In order to gather and analyze even more data about the two ancient robots, Gate challenged X/Zero to battle. By utilizing all the data he had analyzed by now, Gate managed to make his golden battle armor virtually invincible against all attacks, except his own if they were repelled against him. X/Zero managed to find this weakness and defeated him, leaving him damaged and immobile. Gate, however, refused to give up. Although he didn't want to do it, Gate unleashed his final trump card: a revived Sigma. Unfortunately for him, however, Sigma was incomplete, with an unfinished body and a barely alive consciousness, leading him to act irrationally and incoherent. Sigma also refused to acknowledge Gate's part in his resurrection, nor needing him for anything, and killed him. After Sigma had been defeated, X returned to the remains of Gate's laboratory, salvaging his body because he was unable to leave him there as he used to be Alia's friend. Yet, he had been severely damaged. Alia was given the choice of what to do with Gate, repairing him or otherwise; however, it was never made clear and his fate remains unknown. Trivia * Gate is the first villain in the Mega Man X series not to be manipulated by Sigma. * The color schematic of the armor Gate wears during his fight with X/Zero is similar to the armor of General and to the appearance of King from Mega Man & Bass (gold armor with white cape). Gate also shares many other similarities to King as both were seen as the main antagonist for the majority of the game, and they both desire a human-free nation. * All of Gate's robots share his unique diamond shaped head gem, and their life bars show the same gem. Sigma's unfinished body itself seems to have Gate's design tendencies incorporated, also sporting a diamond shaped gem on his visible boot, marking the body as Gate creation. Gallery Image:Gate_Mugshot.png|Gate's mugshot. Image:X6 21.jpg|Gate and Alia in their youth. Image:MMX6_Gate.png|Gate's normal appearance. GateContactsXMMX6.jpg|Gate Reveals Himself To Megaman X Image:G2.jpg|Gate taunting the hunters. Image:G3.png|Gate's defeat and demise. Image:Gate c.jpg|Gate's concept art. Image:MMXOST1-6_Gate.png|Soundtrack art Category:Characters Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Mega Man X Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mega Man Bosses Category:Villains Category:Robots